


Deal in the Dark

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Aaron's heading out on a case and you, against your preference, have to stay behind. But not without making one promise to each other first.Kiss prompt: Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 65





	Deal in the Dark

In the darkness, your eyelids barely fluttered as the weight of the mattress shifted next to you. You murmured an incoherent string of words that certainly weren’t from any known language of this earth.

Leaning over the bed, Aaron gently shushed you and brushed the side of your face.

“We have a—” You squinted at him in the dark.

“No, you’re staying here,” he whispered before kissing you. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m leaving. After last time…”

“Mmm, right.”

The last time you woke up to an empty bed.

“I promise, I can…” 

“You haven’t been approved to be back in the field.” 

He guided your torso back to the mattress. But you protested anyway.

“I can get Reid to—”

“Nice try.”

With the corner of his lip upturned in the slightest smirk, Aaron leaned in to kiss you again. You threaded your fingers through his hair to pull him closer; knowing he would disappear at any moment.

You jerked back against the sheets.

“Aaron!”

He withdrew the warmth of his palm from under your shirt. Even in the moonlit darkness, Aaron delighted in the wideness of your eyes.

“Call. If you need _anything_.” He bore his eyes into yours.

“Only if you promise to do the same.”

Using his hair for leverage, you pressed his forehead to yours.

“Deal,” he agreed.

Retracting from your tensed muscles, Aaron stood upright. His gaze lingered on you before he forced himself to exit the bedroom. When he left the apartment, the light on the hallway was still on.

By accident, of course.

By accident.


End file.
